villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kenny (The Walking Dead)
Kenny is a main character in Telltale's The Walking Dead franchise. He first appeared in Season 1 as the tritagonist, and in Season 2 as the deuteragonist. Kenny was a more rational, calmer man in the first half of Season 1, known for taking action and being a true friend to Lee but after the death of his wife Katjaa and his son Duck he became increasingly unstable and depressed. When he returns in Season 2, he has become even more unstable, volatile and reckless, indirectly causing several characters' deaths but one remaining light is Kenny's friendship with Clementine and his care for Alvin Jr.. His actions in the story had lead him to be viewed as both a hero and a villain by many of the characters within the game and some fans. He is voiced by Gavin Hammon, who also voices The Tweedles in The Wolf Among Us. Kenny's Fates *'Shoot Kenny before he kills Jane': Kenny will be shot in the abdomen by Clementine, and will fall to the ground. After lying motionless, he will talk to Clementine about how close they were to Wellington. He tells her about how much he fears death, and soon he will finally succumb to his wounds and die peacefully. Clementine and Jane then leave his body at the rest stop. *'Shoot Kenny after he kills Jane': After Kenny kills Jane, Clementine then aims her pistol at him and proceeds to ask her to do it, remorseful that he went too far. She then coldly shoots him in the head, killing him instantly. She then leaves both his and Jane's corpses at the rest stop. *'Leave Kenny': Clementine tells Kenny she's leaving at first Kenny starts to beg her not to leave, but then realizes she's right and should take AJ with her and after a sad final conversation, she proceeds to go with AJ starts to cry but Kenny assures him that she will take good care of him then watches as she continues to walk away into the blizzard leaving Kenny behind in the snow. Kenny's fate after this is unknown, but it's likely hes still alive. *'Stay in Wellington': Kenny hugs Clementine and gives her his hat and takes a bag of supplies and tells Clementine he's real glad to have met her and walks away with tears in his eyes. Kenny's fate after this is unknown but it's likely he's still alive. *'Leave Wellington': Kenny and Clementine proceed to to take 2 bags of supplies and they leave. 2 years later, Kenny teaches Clem how to drive but she accidentally crashes into a tree, crippling Kenny. Kenny then sacrifices himself to a group of Walkers, an event that allows Clementine to escape with AJ while Kenny is heard getting devoured by the walkers. Impact Kenny's dark actions often have a negative effect on the other characters and is a major factor in the motives of Lilly, Mike, Bonnie and the Stranger's villainous actions, either out of fear of Kenny and what he might do, or Kenny did something horrible to them and they wanted to seek vengeance on Kenny and his friends. However Kenny's role in their motives is debatable due to their own actions in regard to Lee and Clementine's endangerment. *Lilly was horribly traumatized due to Kenny smashing Larry's head right in front of her. This leads Lilly to not save Lee (if he sides with Kenny). She later kills Doug or Carley and if kept, she steals the RV and escapes. *The Stranger wanted revenge since Kenny and the group stole all of his food and supplies from his "abandoned car" that lead to his family being killed by walkers. This leads to him kidnapping Clementine and trying to kill Lee. *Bonnie and Mike feared Kenny's unstable and unpredictable behavior and they also didn't like him bullying Arvo, which is what led them to betraying to group and stealing the truck so they can "get away from Kenny". *Arvo was being bullied, and abused by Kenny almost every single time they were together. After being bullied and beaten, Arvo feared Kenny and he grew to hate the group even more than he did already. Arvo also attempted to join Bonnie and Mike in stealing the truck and he also shot Clementine with his rifle. Despite all this, Jane and Kenny managed to scare off Bonnie, Mike and Arvo (possibly killing them in the process) and make their way to Wellington in the truck with Clementine. *Jane wanted to show Clementine that Kenny was dangerous. Jane faked the baby's death to send Kenny into a wrathful state in front of Clementine so she would eliminate Kenny, if the player chooses to. Villainous Actions *Wanted to forcefully take over the St. John's Dairy in case the St. Johns themselves weren't all they appeared. *Smashed Larry's head with a salt lick, believing that he was dead which the player can side with. *Stole food and supplies from the the Stranger's abandoned car which indirectly led to the Stranger's wife and daughter getting killed. *If Lee does not help kill Larry, Kenny will not save Lee from Danny St. John, and in Long Road Ahead, he will not save Lee from the walkers in the pharmacy. *Kenny was willing to let walkers devour a terrified woman so they can gain more time gathering supplies. *He attacks Lee when told to stop the train, although in his defense, Lee was insulting him (Determinant). *Is quick to suggest the killing of someone who may or may not turn, but refuses to acknowledge indisputable evidence that Duck would (though this is understandable, as Duck was his son). *Insulted Lee and other group members at multiple occasions (Determinant). *Wanted to kill Ben after he found out about his dealings with the bandits, although in his defense, Ben is the indirect responsible to the chain reaction that led to Katja and Duck's death *Not complying with William Carver and getting Alvin killed (Determinant). *Blamed Clementine for Sarita's death even though she was reanimating, though he does later apologize and realizes Clem only did what she thought was right. *Abused Arvo throughout No Going Back. He pushes him around, calls him racist names towards Russians such as "ruskie" and "commie", and even goes as far as beating Arvo within an inch of his life after when Arvo calls him out for his abusive behavior, calling him a "fucking Commie piece of shit". *Attempts to, or successfully, murders Jane as he believed she killed the baby (Also violently throws Clem out of the way if she tries to stop him). Kill Count *Larry: Head smashed with a salt lick. *Duck (Determinant, Out of mercy): Shot in the head with a handgun before he can turn into a Walker. *Fivel (Determiant, Zombified): Shot in the head with a handgun. *Ben Paul (Determinant, Out of mercy): Shot in the head with a handgun to prevent him from being devoured. *Johnny: Shot in the head with his rifle. *William Carver: Brutally beaten to death with a crowbar. *Sarita (Determinant): Shot in the head. *Rebecca (Zombified, Determinant): Shot in the head. *Natasha (Assumed): Shot. *Buricko: Shot in the head. *Vitali: Shot in the head while his neck has been stabbed with a knife. *Jane (Determinant): Stabbed. *Numerous counts of Zombies Gallery 640px-Kenny_Smash.png|Kenny about to smash Larry's face in with a salt lick. 640px-Kenny_Wants_the_Keys.png|Kenny stealing supplies from the car. 640px-LRA_That's_Fucking_Stupid_Ben.png|"That's f*cking stupid Ben..." 640px-AEC_Kenny_Shouting.png|Kenny wants to kill Ben, but is held back by Lee. 640px-NTL_Kenny_Reloadin'.png|Kenny with a gun 640px-Kenny_Facing_his_Fate.png|Kenny's sacrifice. 640px-AHD_Talk_Inside.png|Kenny is back, reuniting with Clementine. 640px-AHD_Kenny_Pissed.png|Kenny kills Johnny with a sniper rifle. 640px-IHW_Kenny_Vs_Mike.png|Kenny overpowering Mike. 640px-IHW_Kenny_Glock.png|Kenny shoots Carver in the kneecaps. 640px-IHW_Kenny_Dramatic_Angle.png|Kenny telling the group to wait outside, not wanting them to see him taking his revenge; seconds before Kenny beats Carver to death with a crowbar he found. 640px-AmTR_26.PNG|Kenny blaming Clementine for Sarita's death. 640px-NGB_Stop,_Kenny.png|Kenny beating on Arvo 640px-NGB_Kenny_VS_Jane_9.png|Kenny slaughtering Jane 640px-NGB_Kenny_Death.png|One of the player-determined deaths of Kenny; shot in the stomach by Clementine. Trivia *Kenny was one of three characters to appear in all five episodes of Season One, the other two being Lee and Clementine, and he and Clementine are the only two from the first season to reappear in the second season. *Despite Kenny normally being polite, there are some instances where Kenny is xenophobic: **He made a racist comment to Lee when they were inspecting the lock at the St. John Dairy, making the assumption that he knew how to pick a lock simply because he was "urban", a kind of terminology for African-Americans. **He calls Arvo a 'Commie,' due to his Russian origin, and abuses him for no other reason than his origin. He also tells Arvo to say his sentence "in American", and mockingly asks him to "speaka de English". **He also shows hostility when Arvo's gang surrounds him and his friends. *If Kenny is killed in Episode 10, he has the longest lifespan of any character to get killed in the series. *Kenny has some similarities to The Governor, especially the TV version. Both lose family members which hardens them. Both get their eye damaged and end up wearing an eyepatch. Both the TV Governor and Kenny end up doing extreme things so they can protect a child. Both the TV Governor and Kenny are shot by a loved one after they kill someone (Determinant). Unlike The Governor who dies in disgrace though, Kenny either dies with honor or lives and redeems himself. External links * . * Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Protagonists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Extremists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Protective Category:In Love Category:Xenophobes Category:Murderer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Category:Insecure Category:Male Category:Affably Evil Category:Paranoid Category:Grey Zone Category:On & Off Category:Mascots Category:Cowards Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Provoker Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Obsessed Category:Mongers Category:Symbolic Category:Posthumous Category:Abusers Category:Amoral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Rivals Category:Leader Category:Disciplinarians Category:Strategic Category:Enforcer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Brutes Category:Successful Category:Barbarian Category:Deceased Category:Elderly Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Image Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Karma Houdini